Commercial warewashers commonly include a housing area which defines washing and rinsing zones for dishes, pots, pans and other wares. Heat recovery systems have been used to recover heat from the machine that would ordinarily be lost to the machine exhaust.
Waste heat recovery systems such as a heat pump or refrigeration system uses evaporator(s), compressor(s) and condenser(s) such that the operation involves thermal fluids (including refrigerant) for recovering waste energy and re-using captured energy at areas of interest. The systems require the thermal fluid to operate within a specified envelope to prevent system shut down from high or low pressure, hence, the need for effective controls.
It would be desirable to provide a heat recovery system that adapts to machine operating conditions in order to make more effective use of heat recovery. It would also be desirable to support such heat recovery systems to enable operation continuously or semi-continuously at startup, at steady state or at the standby or idle mode while simultaneously recovering waste energy and tempering the exhaust gas hot stream to an acceptable temperature by the use of thermal fluid(s).